pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb Sing Today's Hits
Phineas and Ferb Sing Today's Hits is a CD featuring 30 of today's hits sung by Phineas and Ferb characters. Tracks *1. Team by Lorde (sung by Isabella and Candace) *2. Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars (sung by Phineas and Ferb) *3. Classic by MKTO (sung by Danny Jacob) *4. Happy by Pharrell Williams (sung by Phineas, Baljeet, and Django) *5. Burn by Ellie Goulding (sung by Vanessa) *6. Cruise by Florida Georgia Line (sung by Buford and Baljeet) *7. Wiggle by Jason Derulo (sung by Doofenshmirtz and Norm) *8. Drops of Jupiter by Train (sung by Jeremy) *9. Brave by Sara Bellies (sung by Stacy) *10. Demons by Imagine Dragons (sung by Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet) *11. Sing by Ed Sheeran (sung by Ferb) *12. My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark by Fall Out Boy (sung by Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella) *13. Get Lucky by Daft Punk (sung by Robbie Wykhoff) *14. Treasure by Bruno Mars (sung by Monogram and Carl) *15. The Monster by Eminem (sung by Phineas and Candace) *16. Best Day of My Life by American Authors (sung by Jeremy) *17. How You Remind Me by Nickelback (sung by Doofenshmirtz and Rodney) *18. Radioactive by Imagine Dragons (sung by Django and Irving) *19. Drive By by Train (sung by Jeremy and Coltrane) *20. Viva La Vida by Coldplay (sung by Phineas and Buford) *21. I Will Wait by Mumford and Sons (sung by Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet) *22. Pompeii by Bastille (sung by Monogram, Carl, and Perry) *23. Fancy by Iggy Azalea (sung by Candace and Vanessa) *24. Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift (sung by Candace and Danny Jacob) *25. Yeah! by Usher (sung by Norm) *26. Magic by Coldplay (sung by Irving) *27. We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus (sung by Vanessa) *28. Roar by Katy Perry (sung by Isabella) *29. The Fox by Ylvis (sung by Phineas, Ferb, and Perry) *30. Pop Song Remix (featuring Red Lights by Tiësto, All of Me by John Legend, Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus, This is How We Roll by Florida Georgia Line, Young Girls by Bruno Mars, Royals by Lorde, Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO, and Wake Me Up by Avicii) (sung by the cast) Walmart Special Edition At Walmart, they sell a special edition of this CD. It features 6 more pop tracks than the original copy. *31. The Man by Aloe Blacc (sung by Dr. Diminutive) *32. Hey Brother by Avicii (sung by Lawrence) *33. Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus (sung by Candace and Perry) *34. Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo (sung by Jeremy, Coltrane, and Candace) *35. Bad Blood by Bastille (sung by Robbie Wykhoff) *36. Birthday by Katy Perry (sung by Vanessa) Trivia *''Talk Dirty'' was originally supposed to be on the original version but was replaced by Best Day of My Life. So, Talk Dirty was put on the bonus edition instead. *There was a planned rap song, Mirror by Lil' Wayne, to debut on the CD but much editing would be needed for that to happen so it was cut. *''Magic'' was originally recorded as Ferb singing it but for no apparent reason they gave the role to Irving. Category:Fanon Works Category:Music Category:CDs Category:Albums